How to make friends, influence jounin and take over a ninja village
by luckyliar
Summary: They're the only three left who haven't become chunin, he has proved himself to be a less than successful teacher, yet here they are a brand new team, worrying jounin, running their teacher into the ground and annoying the hokage without even meaning to. Rated T for swearing. Bad summery but please read anyway. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya, this would be my first attempt at a multi chapter story after writng two short one shorts, so please review so that I know how I'm doing and so I can improve as the characters are probably very ooc Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all I own is the plot line, unless it has been used before **

How to make friends, influence jounin and take over a ninja village

Chapter 1

Tsunade P.o.V

Cannot help but feel that I am about to make a grave mistake, but then again how much trouble can three genin cause... Then again _he's_ on the team, with _him _as their sensei, urgh I'm getting a headache just thinking about all the ways this could go wrong, it's a disaster waiting to happen. But look at team seven, it turned out ok, that is after Naruto dragged the Uchiha back to the village, how he managed that I'll never know, but look at them now, sakura's a chunin and on her way to being a great ninja, Naruto's studying with Jiraiya, he better not turn his student into a pervert as well.

Speaking of Naruto, he has a lot more respect from the village now, after defeating Gaara in his Shukaku form and bringing Sasuke back to the village alive, there are very few who look down on him anymore. Hell he even made chunin.

But this team, so many things could go wrong, team seven was a one in a million chance, a once in a generation thing, if that. It could of gone any numerous ways, like Sasuke actually reaching Orochimaru, Naruto being killed in that battle, Sakura following him, not that she would anymore, but it could happen. Team seven was a lucky chance, this team could go completely wrong, but I have no other choice, they're the only ones left, the rest of their class are chunin and it's not fair to pair them up with rookies a year or two younger than them. They just have to pass the exam, they only have to last for that long then they can return to their original teams and the village can stop fearing its possible imminent destruction.

"Shizune, find Kakashi and tell him that I want to see him in my office now." I yelled through the door.

"Neko deliver these scrolls," I said this time at a normal volume, throwing three scrolls into the corner behind me, a quiet "yes hokage-sama" and a slight breeze, was the only evidence that someone had been there.

" and now I wait"

* * *

~~about three hours later~~

"yo... where is everyone? got bored of waiting?"

"no the meeting isn't for another five minutes now, only two hours fifty-five minutes late?"

"I'll be back in three hours then, hokage-sama" he said, turning to exit through the window he used to enter...before being grabbed by a rather tall anbu, complete with snake mask.

"thank you hebi-san"

"necessary?" he asked with... was that a pout, was he actually pouting at me under that mask, has the world gone mad? Has he gone mad? Then again with the team I'm about to inflict on him, maybe it would be for the best if he wasn't in his right mind, well he managed with Naruto on his team, he could take this.

"very" yes that was most defiantly a pout

* * *

~~five minutes later~~

The door swung open to reveal three genin, one anxious, another indifferent and the final only appeared curious, not surprising after being summoned by the hokage, whom you have never spoken to before.

"Hello, nice to see you're all _on time_" maybe stressing the one time part wasn't entirely necessary but what can I say.

"Why did you want to see us, hokage-_sama_" the lazy jounin said, with a not so subtle dig, at least I attempted to conceal my comments.

"Kakashi Hatake meet your new temporary genin squad" then turning to face the now thoroughly shocked trio "Team four meet your new sensei"

"What!"

"But Hokage-sama why do I-"

"H-hokage-sama I'm-"

"Why do I have to-"

"Me? Their sensei? You-"

If they continue to talk over each other like that, then I'm gonna get another headache, maybe this was what sensei had to deal with went he put together team seven.

"QUIET! You are a team, that is it, you have to be able to work with others to be a chunin, or do you want to stay a genin for another year?" Yep that struck a chord with the genin, I recived a full out death glare from one, more or less no reaction from another, other than her hand reaching slowly closer to her weapons pouch, while the final genin just looked down at the floor, fists clenched. "And you, Hatake, you trained team seven so I'd say your perfectly qualified, wouldn't you?"

"Look how that went!"

"Well all three students are in the village, two are being trained by sanin, the other is... well as I said, still in the village and has learnt his lesson," turning my head to look at the glaring genin "hasn't he?" he squirmed slightly, still the death glare did not subside, how does he keep that up. Some parents teach their children to read, play games and make friends, uchihas... well they seem to teach their children how to death glare under any circumstance.

"So any objections, no good"... "What are you standing around here for, shouldn't you be getting to know your new team?" Oh look more death glares, even the meek one managed to pull one off, well I wouldn't call it a death glare more of an ice glare. Who knew she had it in her? Well her family wouldn't like to be outdone by the Uchiha, even if it is in strength of glares. They left the room after that, this is even going to go very well or very badly, at this point I'm leaning toward the latter, as I have the distinct feeling that I've just created a monster, well let's have a look at the lottery, should take my mind off things...

...

"$HIT!"

* * *

~~~~Scene Change~~~~The Bridge~~~~

Kakashi P.o.V

Well, this was not how I pictured my day going, walking around town? Being challenged by Gai? Sure. Reading Icha Icha? Well that was a given, but having three teenage ninja staring at me, waiting for their new sensei to say something, as I said, not how I saw my day going.

"Urm... well hello I'm your new sensei, I'm sure you know who I am, so let's get on with the introductions. Names, age, likes, dislikes, speciality and dreams for the future." Great they're looking at me, that means I have to go first, but at least they're quieter than my other team. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, my age... I don't feel like telling you, my likes... well now you're old enough to know, the Icha Icha book series, dislikes... those who abandon their comrades, speciality... I know many jutsu, my dream for the future..." would you looks at that, even Sasuke's interested... heh "... at this point my dram for the future is, getting Jiraya-sama to sign my limited edition Icha Icha books" Okay now two of them look just about able to kill me, the shortest even went so far as to slam her palm against her forehead, doesn't she know she'll only lose brain cells like that? "Right since I know your name we'll start with Sasuke," more glares, I wasn't even trying to annoy them this time.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my age is fourteen, I like... tomatoes" okay... not really sure what to think of that, girls don't either. "I dislike lots of things, at this point the hokage especially" Well said... leave it to the teenager just off parole to speak the traitorous thought crossing all of our minds. "my speciality used to be ninjutsu, but I can't do that anymore, so at this point I guess it would be Taijutsu," yet another condition of the parole, the hokage is just trying to make this hard for me. "My dream for the future... same as ever" Come on, how many times does he have to get beat up by Naruto to give up, gaara gave up after one fight and it only took two for Tsunade-sama to love the kid all of a sudden. "... Without following the path set out for me by my brother." Well it's an improvement, by the glare and the barely constrained giggles, it appears that my relief is visible, well it appears as though the short one is ready to introduce herself.

"My n-name is Hintata H-hyuga" well that was not as bad as expected, from what I heard, I was expecting her to stutter every two seconds, but its early days yet "I am fourteen and like pressing fl-owers and training, I d-dislike those who give up without trying and... those who think I'm weak" that last part, all nervousness was gone, strange. "My speciality, is probably my c-clans taijutsu style and my o-own techniques," her own techniques, first I've heard of this, could be interesting. "my dream for the future is to become a k-kunoichi that my f-father would be proud of, and to unite the main and branch houses of my clan." So far that makes an avenger who is no longer allowed to learn anymore ninjutsu, who also wants to kill his brother using his own strength and a shy, stuttering girl who wishes to completely change the way her clan is run... and to make her father proud. Please kami let the last one be normal.

"My name is Tenten, I'm fifteen, I like training with my weapons and learning more about funjutsu" funjutsu, a strange hobby for such a young ninja, most find it useless until they grow older and get some patience. "I dislike those who think that kunoichi are weak" a feminist, great, I can tell we'll get along just fine... the feminist and the pervert, great job Hokage-sama. "My speciality is different types of weapons and my dream for the future is to become a strong kunoichi like Tsunade-sama."

"Okay Team four, we'll meet up tomorrow, same place, at seven, dismissed" Why do I get the sinking feeling that this team will be the death of me, well at the very least I'll take them down with me, maybe annoy the hokage while we're at it.

* * *

End of chapter 1

**Okay that is officially the longest thing that I have ever written without being forced, so please review, I plan to add another chapter at least once a fortnight, but it may be delayed due to exams.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel very proud at the moment, I actually remembered to update (admittedly late), and I got reviews! So thanks YamiHinata and AngelLove'sAnime, ok here's chapter 2 please review as I think they're all ooc and need someone to tell me how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or Sasuke or Neji or Gaara...Okay I'm gonna stop now before I get upset**

**Chapter 2**

Tenten PoV

Okay... to tell the truth I'm not sure what to think, I mean I'm annoyed that we've just been forced to create a brand new team, with people I've never spoken more than six words to. I only knew their names because Neji used to complain about (of course in only the most nobel and Hyuga like of manners) Hinata, and Sasuke, well you'd have to be deaf not to hear the screams of "Sasuke-kun!", how is that he has not gone deaf yet? Uchiha jutsu? Industrial strength earplugs? Then our... I use this term in the loosest way possible... 'teacher' Sharingan Kakashi, all I know about him is that he's a pervert, joy. But from what I overheard Naruto, well I say overheard, more like I was on the other side of the village and still couldn't not overhear, our 'teacher' cannot teach, so at least we'll have an easy time.

~~~~Time skip~~~~ 7 o'clock the next day ~~~~

Well I've been waiting here for the past 10 minutes, so far no one has turned up, I'm actually starting to feel kind of awkward... Thank Kami, someone's here, its Sasuke, great, why couldn't it of been Hinata, I might of actually been able to talk to someone, as from what I have heard he only says dobe, hn and swears to kills his brother, I'm wondering how with those astounding people skills he still remains the village heartthrobthat and the fact that he's fourteen, how can a fourteen year-old boy with a very limited vocabulary be a heartthrob?... and I've just missed everything that he said, good job Tenten, very well done.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san, could you repeat that"

"Fine..." no need to sound so annoyed, you've had worse and was the eye roll completely necessary? "...is always late so I would wait over there" gesturing to the edge of the training ground, which was covered in trees "and train while I wait, Hyuga's already there..." he's walking away, is that his way of saying follow? Thinking about it, this is the most I've ever heard him say, without mentioning his brother... and he's almost reached the trees. Have to stop zoning out.

Hinata P.o.V

Wonder what Uchiha-san's doing, he just left me here in the forest without a word. What do girls see in him? I guess I'm meant to just wait for him... I'm curious as to what this team meeting will be like, as out last meeting was very typical, my first meeting with Team 8 was much the same. I wonder how Kiba and Shino are doing, not forgetting Akumaru, i hope they're not fighting again; they should be fine...unless Shino accidently gave Akumaru fleas. No, Shino's smart enough to, avoid that situation. Wonder how they'll take the news of my new team, I feel guilty about leaving Kurenai-sensei to break the news to them, but I'll be back with them soon. I just have to train hard enough, I've spent enough time sitting around, if I have to wait for Uchiha-san to return, I may as well train. I push myself off the floor and slide into the juuken stance, activate my byakugan, drawing chakra into my hands, I begin by running through the standard katas, I've started to feel more confident about using the family style now that I have developed my own techniques, I may not be a genius like Neji-niisan, but I have done something he hasn't, created something new. Feeling warmed up, I alter my stance ready to begin my original techniques... just as Uchiha-san returns with Tenten-san in tow.

"Hello Tenten-san" I slip into a normal stance, deactivating the Byakugan.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she replies scratching the back of her head, she looks, rather embarrassed, I'm not sure way, I was the one who was early.

"I've only been here for a f-few minutes myself" I'm not really lying an hour is only 60 minutes. "Uchiha-san, was here before me"

"Sasuke" huh... Uchiha-san spoke! He hasn't spoken to me since he told me that Kakashi-sensei was always late.

"H-huh?" Was the only reply I could muster, they must think I'm an idiot.

Sasuke P.o.V

She looks as though I grew a second head or something along those lines, all I did was speak, come to think of it the other one, Tenten had the same reaction when I spoke to her, but thinking about it, I've never had a mission with either of them and have never spoken to them either. We only interacted in the chunin exams, and for half of that, I was still traumatized. I had just been given a glorified hicky by a snake freak, who then confessed to wanting my body. What the hell possessed me to try and join that freaks village?

"Sasuke's fine, not Uchiha" so she looks less confused now but, still doesn't seem to have got over the shock of me speaking.

Tenten was the first to recover from the shock of me speaking, and asked "Right, so Sasuke-san, how long will it be until Kakashi-_sensei_ arrives" she actually sounded as though she was in pain, when she called Kakashi sensei, I would of thought that it was a step up from Gai, but obviously not.

"Well he's normally a few hours late," I began before being interrupted by quite possibly the loudest outburst from a normally quite kunoichi.

"A few _hours!_" Would you look at that she was so astounded that she forgot to stutter, though she's still not as loud as Sakura, for that both me and my ear drums are thankful. She's now gone bright red from the attention, realising what she's done. "S-sorry S-sasuke-san" and the stutter is back with a vengeance.

"As I was saying before Hyuga's,"

"H-hinata" is she going to make a habit of interrupting me? "If I am going to call you by your first name, then you will call me by mine, so it's fair" Well it appears that, the shy kunoichi of Konoha can make demands like everyone else.

"Okay as I was saying before Hinata-san interrupted me for the second..."

"Yo" I hear in a lazy voice behind me, calm Sasuke, murder is not the answer, nor will it help. "I thought told you that we would meet at the bridge at seven" he says, making a show of sounding disappointed, great, now they're going to blame everything on me, just great.

"Well, I was at the bridge at seven and you weren't so..." wait she's actually defending me? We just met?

"...so we d-decided to t-train while waiting" Hyu- Hinata-san's defending me as well, why, it would be easier to let me take the blame.

"Fine...well then... team four? Two laps around Konoha and meet back at the _bridge_." Wait, Kakashi-sensei is making us run? Normally we just start missions and train in our own time, I think the only thing he taught Naruto and Sakura was tree climbing. The girls having already set off have stopped a few trees and are looking back at me, what are they doing? Why is Kakashi-sensei making us run? "Your teammates are waiting for you Sasuke-kun" waiting for me, why would they do that, we don't need to run as a group, they could go alone. These girls are strange. As I begin to run, I hear, "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you this time..." Why do I feel oddly worried?

Kakashi P.o.V

I meant what I said Sasuke, I was called back in by the Hokage, She tore into me, that's for sure, but she had a point, I was a terrible teacher to team seven, maybe if I had done something differently, been more like sensei, then you wouldn't of attempted to leave the village. This time I'm going to do this right, this may only be temporary, but this team will work.

"Welcome back team, now let's start training, I want to see your skills, Bun girl fight the Hyuga, weapons and jutsu are allowed but nothing that can't be healed easily." They nod and take their places in front of me and Sasuke, one glaring at me all the while.

"It's Tenten not bun girl, you may want to remember that, she might skewer you otherwise," was Sasuke's helpful advice as the girls started to fight.

"Yeah, Tenten got you..." I mumble, resisting the urge to pull out Icha Icha, as this fights outcome is obvious, the Huyga will try to get in close to cut off the chakra in bun girls arms, while bun girl continually tries to get further away, throwing her weapons. So far the fight is going as planned, Bun girl has very good aim, and is succeeding at staying out of the juuken's range, but Hyuga has dodged most of the throws due to her byakugan, but has been left with minor cuts.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but I'm going to go all out now" she slips two scrolls out of a pocket and places them on the ground, "Rising Twin Dragons" The scrolls unravel into the air, bun girl jumping up after them, not a technique I've seen before. Unsealing the weapons she begins to throw them in quick secession. Looks like this fight is over, no way Hyuga will be able avoid all those weapons. I would of liked to have seen more of her skills though, but I know that she needs to work on defence now.

I turn to Sasuke about to tell him that we're up next, but he seems preoccupied with the fight, Hyuga seems to be creating line of chakra in front of her in an attempt to stop the weapons, an impressive show of chakra control but, it won't stop those weapons, no matter how fast she speeds up. She gets faster and faster and just as the weapons are about to hit, she yells out "Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms". And finally it clicks, the increasing speed and the strand of chakra, she was making a complete shield, like the Hyuga's rotation technique, if it works it will be very impressive. I duck to avoid the blades rebounding off the dome she created, Sasuke appears to be actually impressed, and I can see why, a fourteen year old girl has created her own technique. An absolute defence at that.

"That's enough! Girls take a rest I'll fight Sasuke-kun now" As they sit down I could overhear, their conversation about the fight,

"Wow Hinata-chan that technique was amazing, I couldn't hit you with even one weapon" She sounded rather upset about that, it is quite disheartening if your best technique cannot hit someone, maybe she needs to learn to use close combat weapons, like a sword.

"But I didn't even land a hit on you Tenten-san and my technique wasn't that impressive," What the. What I overheard from Sakura was right then, she does have confidence issues, maybe I should send her to see a strong kunoichi or something, because how am I supposed to make a teenage girl confident. But who would I send her to, she's already been taught Kurenai, and it wouldn't make sense to send her back to someone she's already learnt from when she could learn something new, maybe Yugao or Anko.

So onto my own fight, we take our places and the fight begins. He runs straight at me kunai drawn, once in range, he brings arm and kunai down towards me, I bring my arms up to block, attempting to sweep his legs out from underneath him, throwing the kunai towards me as he begins some very familiar hand signs "Kanton: Great Fireball Jutsu" I replace myself with a log and prepare to end this fight, I already have a good grasp of his strengths, and how the ban on being a ninjutsu specialist will cause problems. I use the body flicker technique to appear behind him kunai drawn, he spins, ready to block my attack.

"Ok we're done for now Sasuke-kun, bun girl you've had enough rest" she nods her head in reponse. "Right, you're up next then..."

So on my team I have a Hyuga with no confidence, but a skill for inventing her own techniques, who needs to work on branching out from the Hyuga style and her confidence. A weapons specialist, with incredible aim, but can be taken down easily by wind jutsu, she has to learn to use short range weapons, like a sword if her style is going to improve. Finally Sasuke, he's a great ninja for his age, and is becoming skilled with the sharingan. But now that he is no longer allowed to be a ninjutsu specialist, he'll have to think about other options like genjutsu, or taijutsu.

**Ok, sorry the chapter is late, but in my defence I have been revising for my exams. So please review and I hoped you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, sorry for the wait, i have just had my end of year exams so have been really busy, though I finally got round to finishing the next chapter. Please review as I really need some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned naruto I wouldn't be sitting in my room a midnight writing fan fiction, would I?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kakashi P.o.V

"That cat again." His expression blank, hers slightly irritated and the last one actually managed to glare at me, "no", you're not trying to convince me Sasuke, I want about as much to do with that demon spawn as you do.

"I don't see why we have to do this; there are many newer genin teams,"

"Neither do I bun girl, but we appear to have no choice,"

"What do you mean we have no choice, we've all completed missions far harder than catching a cat?" ok, it appears that Sasuke's lost his temper...again, truthfully I'm surprised he lasted this long. He's been doing that more often to tell the truth, less of an emotionless avenger, he's no acting like a moody teenager complete with all the necessary angst, and then some...and then a bit more. I suppose more emotion is good, but my ear drums can't help but disagree. He's louder than his previous personality suggests.

"S-sasuke-san has a point, it seems a w-waste to give a mission like this to us wh-en it could be given to newer genin," and so the final member of our group enters this pointless debate, do they not realise that the faster that we do this mission the faster the demon becomes someone else's problem. Well I best make something up, it will save us all some time, what is that excuse that sensei used on Obito and Rin... got it.

"Why do we give D-ranks to newly formed teams?"... let them tell me the answer.

"To keep them out of trouble and out of danger," a sensible suggestion bun girl, highly likely...

"ch...r." the young Hyuga mumbled something under her breath, while Sasuke spoke over the top. I'm rather curious about what it was, it was rather short for a reason.

"To help them work together as a team." Well it sounds patronising enough, so it's probably the reason we give to new genin and the poor innocent jounin who have to watch them. I wonder what's more boring, painting the fences or having to watch a group of thirteen year olds paint a fence. Well at least it gives me something to think about while then run around after the cat.

"So you already know why you have to catch the cat, don't you Sasuke-kun?" That has to be a new level of patronising even for me; I'm not sure whether to be proud or to be disgusted. "So what are you doing waiting around here for, the faster you get it done the faster we can start doing something worthwhile."... so it got them to move, but they're looking at me as though I'm some form of disgusting villain who kicks puppies or reads porn in front of children, ah... well I'm not that bad, all I did was send them after a cat/demon spawn. Bun girl and Sasuke-kun appear to have left and the Hyuga is about to follow, well I did want to know what she said, "Hyuga, what was your answer to my question?"... What the hell did I say? She's gone bright red, please Kami-sama, don't let her faint on me, I do not do fainting teenage girls, or crying teenage girls for that matter. Ok she appears to have finally calmed down, I'm still waiting for an answer, and she seems to sense it.

"Ch...our" helpful Hyuga

"Sorry couldn't quite hear that,"

"Che...our"

"Again I missed that..." ok she's starting to glare at me now, not especially scary but I must be annoying her.

"Che...our" she's growling this time... what a way to treat you poor sensei.

"You'll have to speak up I can't quite hear you"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY IT? I SAID **CHEAP LABOUR**!" okay... Not really what I was expecting though it does make sense, and if the answer was surprising, the volume that she yelled it at... well let's just say that it was at a Naruto level. Why can I not have a nice quiet team, instead I get team crazy and then well I don't know what this team is though everyone else is acting as though it's a time bomb in the form of three teenagers. Who have left me in the middle of a forest alone... well looks like its Icha Icha time.

* * *

~~~~Scene Change~~~~Random Clearing~~~~

* * *

Hinata P.o.V

What the hell did I just do? Stupid, I just yelled at our sensei, not only that but I implied that the village was only after cheap labour, then I ran away. I couldn't even deal with the consequences, I'm so stupid. Maybe if we do the D-rank well then he'll forget all about it, activating my Byakugan to search for the others, I see them sitting in the small clearing where we waited for sensei on the first day. As I approach the clearing, I hear an aggravated voice yell out "So you finally caught up Hinata-san? What took you so long?"

"Sensei is an idiot." It's all his fault that Sasuke-san is not only mocking me but also thinks I'm slow...

"That he is now onto our plan," Tenten-san replies, wait I spoke that out loud, this is the second time today my mouth has got me in trouble, they most think badly of me for insulting our sensei... Wait, she agreed with me? Maybe they...

"Plan?" Thank you Sasuke-san for interrupting a perfectly good train of thought for a frankly pointless question, this mission is a lot easier if you plan it out, like catching bandits or criminals, except this time it's a cat. But he actually doesn't seem to get this, did team seven not practice any teamwork... no they must have, maybe he's just gone rusty from not being on a full team for so long, though if I tell him that then I'm liable to lose my head. But it seems that Tenten-san is explaining the need for a plan to him, saving me from having to find a way to explain it to him without the use of sarcasm, not that anyone ever notices it. "So we need, a plan to catch the cat fast, and not get our faces scratched off, wait Naruto got his face attack by that cat and we had a plan,"

"What was this plan?"

"Find the cat, surround it and grab it,"

"and th-at would be why N-naruto-kun got mauled..."

"So this time we need a concrete plan which involves grabbing the cat when it is unable to scratch us?" Oh good he's catching on I thought that this would take much longer to explain. "So just use Hinata-san's Byakugan to find it, Tenten, could keep it distracted or drive it into a corner, while I get the thing in a box or cat carrier." Well that was a good plan for someone who had no idea that we needed a plan.

Sasuke P.o.V

Are those faces really necessary, am I not allowed to come up with a good plan, and it is a great plan if I do say so myself. I raise an eyebrow at them, a skill I am secretly very proud of, and they seem to get it. "So shall we get on with this, Hinata-san where is it?"

Here facial expression suddenly becomes very serious, Hyuga professionalism, always there... even if chasing a cat. "About a mile north north east of us, lying in a tree, if we drive it to the rocks eight hundred metres, west of that point, could you l-locate something to catch it in that time," even her stutter isn't as strong, so being a ninja comes before being shy, unless the dobe is involved. She's looking at...why is she doing that, its distracting, oh she wants an answer, just pretend you were thinking about your answer, you were thinking about the mission, not the inner workings of a teenage girls mind. I quickly nod and she seems to accept it. "S-shall we head off then Tenten-san," and with that they leave me to find a cardboard box, where the hell am I going to find one of them, can't we just shove the cat in a bin bag and then be done with it.

* * *

Tenten P.o.V

The plan seems reasonable, and it should work, even better is the fact that I am in no danger of getting mauled by that demon in disguise. Strange that Sasuke volunteered, does he realise how much danger he's in, well its only dangerous for his face, but that seems to be very important to many a fan girl, so he'll have lots of hysterical fan girls if his face got shredded. "It's in the tree a h-hundred metres ahead of us Tenten-san,"

"Ok Hinata-chan we'll make clones to trick it, and make it move toward the cliff, and if it needs some motivation..." I start spinning one of my many weapons around in my hand, and she nodded, she agreed! I thought she would actually care for the monster, what's going on?

"It scratched Akumaru pretty badly on our first mission s-so I don't care," well there goes that problem, we create our clones and sneak around the cat to force it toward the cliff, before I throw a kunai about thirty centimetres from where the cat was, that got it moving...

* * *

Sasuke P.o.V

I heard a screech, which sounded vaguely cat like about ten seconds ago, meaning that it's coming this way, so all I have to do is grab the thing before it escapes/mauls me and shove it in the box, why did I volunteer for this job? A brown blur dives out of the trees followed by twenty of my teammates, I get ready to jump and... "NOW SASUKE-SAN!" I jump out of the tree which I was hiding in and grab it, shoving it in the box before it could cause more than minor damage to my arms, which are now bleeding, so not minor damage then. I reiterate, why did I volunteer for this job?

"W-here did you get a cat carrier from Sasuke-san?"

"One of my fan club/ army of personal stalkers owns a pet shop," one bursts out laughing, while the other is fighting the urge to start... and has now given up, it may be funny to them but there not the one who is getting stalked, by grown women at that, I'm fourteen for kami's sake, that is just creepy.

"Sasuke-san you're bleeding?" finnaly one of them notices that while they've been laughing, my arms have been bleeding, some medical ninjutsu would be handy right about now,

"Yes, and I have been for a while now, I'm expecting do collapse from blood loss any minute now," I say, stating the obvious, guilt tripping always worked on team seven.

"Stop exaggerating, the sooner we ditch the demon the faster you get those healed and the faster I can throw lethal objects at anything which moves,"

Not the reaction I was expecting, this really isn't like team seven. I think that's a good thing, I'm no longer on team crazy, but is this going to be better or worse?

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
